ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lizards
is an American comedy film franchise, being produced by TBD and distributed by Columbia Pictures since TBD 2019. Plot Thomas Creel is elected as the President of his NFL team New York Lizards after his predecessor resigned, now having the tough task to end the club's 16-year fasting and bring back to its old glory days, whatever it takes. Films #''The Lizards'' (2019) #''The Lizards Return'' (2021) # Characters Main *'Thomas Creel' (played by Steve Carell) - the childish authoritarian President of the New York Lizards who wants to bring them back to the TBD. *'Jonas Davidson' (played by ) - the coach of the New York Lizards who speaks in Broken English and tries TBD. *'Johnny Montgomery' (played by Danny DeVito) - the CEO of the New York Lizards who is known for his TBD. *'Mark Willis' (played by Peter Dinklage) - the short-tempered Director of Communications of the New York Lizards who is often mocked by his size and tries to TBD. *'Kyle Storm' (played by Paul Bettany) - the Director of International Relations of the New York Lizards. Supporting *'Brittney Creel' (played by Courteney Cox) - Thomas' wife who, unlike her husband, tries to keep their family's honor, even though TBD. *'Daniel Ross' (played by Tom Hanks) - the President of the Los Angeles Goats who formed an alliance with Thomas against the New York Vultures. He's also known for an scandal known as the Prostitute Scandal, where he bribed referees with prostitutes. **'James Collins' (played by Ben Affleck) - the coach of the Los Angeles Goats. **'Casey Smith' (played by ) - the Director of Communications of the Los Angeles Goats who created a hoax about the New Orleans Vultures sending e-mails to threaten refereees. *'Donald Rhodes' (played by ) - the Commissioner of the NFL and a former referee who has close ties with the Los Angeles Goats. *'Michael "The Comet" Watson' (played by Chris Evans) - the quarterback and captain of the New York Lizards. *'Chris "Apeman" Forrest' (played by Ron Perlman) - a sportscaster who is the main presenter for the Lizards Channel. *'Cole Hester' (played by Steve Buscemi) - a failing comedian and screenwriter who works as an analyst for the program Overtime on the CBS Sports Network. *'Darnell Marsh' (played by John Goodman) - a fashion entrepreneur and a Los Angeles Goats supporter who also works as an analyst for Overtime. *'Samuel Woods' (played by Jeff Goldblum) - a sportscaster who is the presenter and moderator for Overtime. *'Matthew Matthews' (played by Tom Hardy) - the leader of the Lizard Bitches who has ties with neo-Nazi organizations. ** * Antagonists *'Justin Williams' (played by Kenan Thompson) - a South African investor who is the New York Lizards' owner and wants Thomas fired due to his childlish and aggressive attitude. **'Carl Stark' (played by Anthony Hopkins) - the President of the New York Lizards General Assembly who despises Thomas' misconducts and wants him to be sacked. *'Anthony Jones' (played by Denis Leary) - the President of the New Orleans Vultures and de facto Thomas' arch-enemy. **'Adam Masters' (played by Josh Brolin) - the coach of the New Orleans Vultures and Jonas' arch-rival. **'Leon Bailey' (played by Alec Baldwin) - the Director of Communications of the New Orleans Vultures and the Vultures Channel who also works as an analyst for Overtime. *'Lori Reynolds' (played by Zoe Saldana) - a journalist who tries to bring down the Lizards for the scams they committed. * Trivia * Category:Franchises Category:Film series Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas